GET BACK MY HEART
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: La primera ocasión que los Getbackers fallan en una misión por un error de Ginji, Ban se enfada con él provocando que el rubio desaparezca de su lado.


**GETBACK MY HEART**

Era medio día en el Honky Tonk, un día como otro, a la vista se divisaba a un hombre con un pañuelo que le cubría el cabello mientras leía su diario, el dueño del lugar miró su reloj como esperando, entonces se escucha la campanilla de la puesta.

Entrando como si fuese su casa dos jóvenes ambos de 21 años aproximadamente; uno moreno, ojiazul y de muy buen ver, el otro un rubio de ojos castaños realmente lindo y carismático. Sin haber saludado al dueño entraron discutiendo por algo, Paul no se inmuta siempre armaban un gran alboroto al entrar entonces una adolescente pelinegra se acercó a ellos.

Buenos díaass!! ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

Sin prestar atención siguieron de frente hasta la mesa del fondo aún discutiendo.

Pero Bann

¡No hay excusas Ginji!

Yo. . .

¡Si hubieras detenido a ese sujeto, yo podría haber recuperado el diamante!

Ban. . .

¡Pudo haber sido nuestra oportunidad, la oportunidad de que por primera vez obtuvieramos ganancias para comprar comida y dormir en otro lugar que no fuera el auto!

Lo siento –dijo apenado el rubio bajando la cabeza

Jamás Ban le había hablado de esa forma, se sentía tan mal por no haberle sido de ayuda a su amigo, si el rubio hubiera detenido al ladrón del diamante la misión huniese terminado bien, no solo era la primera vez que fallaban en una misión también era la primera vez que les habían ofrecido tanto dinero como recompensa y lo dejó perder por un pequeño error.

Ban estaba realmente enfadado se sentó en la mesa del final y encendió un cigarrillo perdiendo su mirada en el asiento de enfrente.

Paul y Natsumi se miraron entre sí extrañados, mientras Ginji se quedó parado en el mismo lugar con un rostro melancólico y la cabeza gacha.

Al día siguiente Hevn se dirigió al H.T. para ofrecerles un trabajo a los Get Backers, entró, saludó a Paul y a Natsumi.

Buenos días –dijo la rubia

Oh, buenos días señorita Hevn –secundó Natsumi

Paul solo asintió desde al mirada en su diario

¿En donde están esos dos?

Señorita Hevn, seguramente no tardan en llegar

Creo que los esperaré

Traeré un poco de café

Gracias Natsumi

Al poco tiempo entró muy serio Ban.

Vaya por fin llegan –replicó Hevn -¿Y Ginji?

No lo sé –dijo el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la barra- ese idiota se fue esta mañana y desde entonces no lo he visto

Ya veo, ah, bien vine para ofrecerles una misión pero como Ginji no está seguramente no lo aceptarás

. . . seguramente se perdió por ahí y tardará un poco, así que ¿de que se trata?

El cliente quiere que recuperen un cofre

¿Un cofre?

Sí, un cofre pero no es cualquier cofre, se trata de uno muy antiguo de la era Meiji es muy valioso

Bien, lo tomamos no perderemos un trabajo por las tonterías de Ginji

Cuento con ustedes –se despide la rubia saliendo del lugar

Ban –le llamó Paul

¿Qué quieres?

¿No crees que deberías buscar a Ginji?

No, se él se fue pues que regrese por su propia cuenta

Pero. . .

. . .

Señor Ban. . . Natsumi se preocupó por la frialdad del moreno después de todo el día anterior habían discutido.

Hacía varias horas desde que Hevn se despidió y el rubio aún no aparecía haciendo preocupar al moreno.

Está oscureciendo – pensó – "_mejor voy a buscarlo"_

Sin decir algo salió del H.T. en busca de su compañero, se dirigió a los lugares que creyó podría estar sin obtener resultados, llamó a Paul, quizá había vuelto pero su preocupación aumentó al escuchar la negativa de Paul.

Ginji, ¿dónde estás?

Comenzaba a llover, era de noche ya todo estaba oscuro, mientras pensaba angustiado levantó la mirada, a lo lejos observó la F.I., tomó su móvil y llamó al primer número en la lista, el de Ginji. No hubo respuesta el móvil se encontraba apagado.

En la F.I. el rubio caminaba con lágrimas en los ojos camuflajeadas por la lluvia, se sintió cansado dejándose caer recargado en una pared sentado en una orilla dejó salir sus sentimientos a través de sus lágrimas, le dolió tanto el que Ban le hablara de esa forma, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Al despertar se encontró en un lugar conocido, era el auto de Ban, le había encontrado dormido bajo la lluvia lo llevó a su auto y lo cubrió con una manta, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por la escena.

Este. . . es el auto de Ban

Así es, es mi auto .dijo el moreno sorprendiendo al rubio

Se acercó a la puerta abriéndola entró y se sentó junto a Ginji.

Ban. . . –dijo casi como un suspiro

¿En donde estabas? –lo miró serio

Ban, yo. . . –miró un poco asustado a su compañero- Ban, lo lamento perdóname

¿Por qué?

Por ser tan idiota, si no fuera por mi culpa todo habría salido de acuerdoa l plan y yo. . .

Antes de proseguir fue interrumpido.

Así que es por eso.

¿Eh?

Olvídalo

Pero. . .

Te dije que lo olvides, ahora ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

Tú estabas muy molesto creí que no querías volver a verme

¿Qué dices?, ah. . . lamento haber dicho todo eso, la verdad es que estaba molesto porque quería llevarte a comer buena comida y no esa basura que siempre comemos.

Bann. . .

Perdóname Ginji

¿Por qué querías hacer eso?

¿Hm? Quería darte un regalo para variar

¿Un regalo?

Sí un bello regalo pero como tengo dinero creo que te daré otro regalo –sonríe pícaramente

¿Y cual será?

¿De verdad quieres saber?

Mhm

De acuerdo

Sin avisar, Ban le da un tierno y casto beso a Ginji, haciendo sonrojar a éste mientras se separaba un poco asustado.

Ban, ¿qué haces?

Te dije que te daría un regalo

Sí, pero. . .

¿Acaso no te gusto, Ginji?

Haciendo sonrojar por completo al rubio.

. . . yo. . .

Te amo Ginji –después de esas palabras lo vuelve a besar tomando su rostro delicadamente.

Cuando necesitaron de oxígeno se separaron un instante.

Yo. . . yo también te amo

Volvieron a besarse, Ban comenzó a levantar la remera de su amigo quien al darse cuenta lo detuvo.

Detente Ban

Vamos

No, aún no

¿Cómo puedo darte un obsequio si nome dejas dártelo?

¡¡Bannn!!

Prometo que no haré nada malo

No, Ban aún no, si me amas esperarás hasat que yo esté listo

Ah, de acuerdo sólo espero que no tardes o me haré viejo

Gracias –sonríe

El moreno le devolvió el gesto.

¿Sabes?, te ves mejor cuando sonríes

¿De verdad no te molesta que sea tan torpe?

Lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu inocencia, me gusta como eres

El rubio sonríe complacido

¿Sabes Ban?

¿Hm?

El mejor regalo que podrías darme ya lo haz hecho

¿Qué?

El que estés a mi lado es el mejor regalo

En adelante intentaré ser más amable

Sip

Al día siguiente en el Honky Tonk.

Paul leía su diario como es costumbre de pronto se detuvo a mirar su reloj, es cuando entraron los dos chicos recuperadores.

Justo a tiempo –espetó Paul- Hevn las está esperando.

La rubia estaba sentada en la barra cuando los vió entrar se levantó a saludarles.

Buenos días chicos

Hola señorita Hevn –dijo animado el rubio

Vine para confirmar la misión de ayer

Ya te lo dije ayer, lo tomamos

De acuerdo chicos lo dejo en sus manos

Get Backers, recuperamos casi cualquier cosa tenemos un índice del 100, ¿no es así Ginji?

Sí, jamás hemos fallado

Ambos se miran tiernamente en complicidad.

END


End file.
